Table grapes are a popular food item. Grape growers, packers and distributors are continually attempting to minimize the cost of grape distribution while improving the quality of grapes available for the consumer.
One improvement in grape harvesting and storage procedures was to treat grapes with SO.sub.2 after harvest. This post-harvest treatment serves to minimize microbial (especially fungal) growth and to seal the grapes to preserve freshness.
Another improvement was to place grapes in plastic storage bags soon after harvest to minimize water loss. Cumulative water loss during post-harvest handling results in weight loss, stem browning, berry shatter, decay and even shriveling of grape berries. While storage of grapes in plastic bags reduced grape water loss, these bags did not permit SO.sub.2 penetration during post-harvest SO.sub.2 treatment which resulted in increased microbial contamination problems.
One solution to this problem was to store grapes in plastic bags containing multiple slits and openings at the side walls of the bags. These bags were an improvement over bags without slits and openings because SO.sub.2 more easily penetrated the bags for post-harvest SO.sub.2 treatment. However, grapes stored in these slitted bags lost unacceptable amounts of water as a result of increased air exposure. In addition, the grapes stored in the slitted bags had a tendency to shatter (fall off the stem) which is generally unacceptable to the consumer.
Thus, there is a need for an improved grape storage and handling bag that permits SO.sub.2 penetration for post-harvest SO.sub.2 treatment while minimizing grape water loss and shattering.